Pokémon: Ambición
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Mi historia en el mundo pokémon aventura donde se revelan secretos y atrocidades un inicio a una larga historia
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A Primer proyecto de Pokémon tras una pequeña fiebre amarilla me dieron ganas de escribirlo, trata sobre mi aventura en el mundo Pokémon adaptando y cambiando un poco el mundo Pokémon (todo explicado) espero disfruten leyendo igual que yo al escribirlo. **_

Pokémon: Ambición

Prologo: Origen

-Profesor- Un joven de unos 12 años entro en el laboratorio del Profesor Mogano. El joven decidió entrar a pesar de que no hubo respuesta, la voz del profesor empezó a resonar y se acercó a escuchar lo que relataba a sus colegas y alumnos.

-El nacimiento del mundo Pokémon fue lento, inesperado y sobre todo catastrófico en un planeta tierra donde el egoísmo humano había llegado a las últimas consecuencias la polución era enorme los bosques pequeños y las ciudades enormes. Corría el año de 2225 y la visualización mundial era la de un apocalipsis inminente. La sobrepoblación que exploto al inicio del siglo XXII, la caída de muchos proyectos ecológicos y fracaso de muchos estilos de preservación y uso de nuevos tipos de energía sólo aumentaba la necesidad de lo tradicional y la explotación de la tierra a nueva cuenta.

Los primeros acontecimientos que marcaron un cambio en el mundo sucedieron la noche del 22 de Diciembre de 2225. Lo que pareció una explosión de una estrella y la aparición de una extraña aurora boreal en el polo norte con colores un tanto distorsionados y un chirrido metálico del que nadie tenía idea de la procedencia.

El 2 de Enero de 2226 fue el día que el mundo cambio pocos fueron los que se percataron del inicio pero el desarrollo todos lo presenciaron, ese día paso a la historia como la "Noche de las estrellas rosadas" una lluvia de estrellas de un color peculiar pudo observarse en el cielo nocturno de todo el mundo, lo que nadie pudo predecir fue que las "estrellas" colisionarían, cada una de las estrellas era en realidad una criatura un ser con una cabeza grande hablando proporcionalmente con su cuerpo delgado que terminaba en una larga cola que se abultaba al final. Los que llegaron a toparse con una de estas creaturas dijeron que producía un sonido muy particular muy parecido al maullido de un gato por lo que decidieron nombrarlos "Mew".

Los Mew estaban por todas partes, los documentos relatan que cuando Mew te miraba a los ojos era capaz de ver hasta el último detalle de tus recuerdos, misteriosamente después de semanas de ver "Mew" hasta por debajo de las piedras desaparecieron, lo que nadie sabía era que eso marcaba el comienzo de la nueva era- Paro la charla un poco e hizo un pequeño bosquejo en el pizarrón y continuó.

-Las creaturas empezaron a aparecer, seres agresivos, sin una pizca de piedad usando a su favor todo el poder de la madre naturaleza desde torrentes de fuego, lianas, agua a presión y hasta electricidad destruyeron ciudades enteras en cuestión de horas.

En ese momento los humanos aceptaron que ellos eran la plaga, en 2 semanas los monstruos habían restaurado bosques, limpiado lagos y ríos y limpiado la atmosfera en su totalidad.

La civilización humana había caído por completo. Pero como en las películas de acción la raza humana se resistía desaparecer. Dos meses después del ataque de las primeras bestias los humanos decidieron atacar sus armas poco podían hacer contra creaturas que podían expulsar rayos o fuego como si se tratase de un estornudo, pero lograron proteger unos pocos territorios.

La tierra siguió así por años, las historias de guerra fueron asombrosas, seres inteligentes contra seres inteligentes y poderosos, la mejor estrategia de los humanos fue la de llevar monstruos a Chernóbil y dejarlos morir por la radiación, plan que al principio funciono pero que con el pasar de un año, monstruos de la clasificación Veneno, Metal, Fuego y Eléctrico lograron liberar por completo la radiación y poblaron la devastada ciudad. La guerra siguió los humanos se negaban a desaparecer; corría el año de 2525 y lo que podría llamarse un milagro sucedió, la raza humana evoluciono- El profesor se acercó a un casillero al lado opuesto del salón y saco 2 modelos anatómicos a simple vista iguales y prosiguió.

-La evolución de la que les hablo no es igual a la que ahora estamos acostumbrados, en la historia antigua de la biología no se había presentado un cambio tan perfecto y tan rápido como el de la última etapa del humano; La estética no cambio en lo absoluto los cambios eran profundos misteriosos:

1ero, el grosor y perfeccionamiento de la queratina la molécula estrecho sus enlaces y el resultado algo similar a lo que ocurre con el carbón con el grafito y los diamantes, permitiéndole a un humano desnudo soportar ataques como "mordisco", "tacleada", "golpes furia" hasta sobrevivir a impactos mayores como "doble filo" o "carga dragón".

2do, el cebo que una célula nueva de la piel fabricó, un cebo parecido o incluso mejor al de algunos monstruos como Snorlax, este cebo permitía al humano soportar todo tipo de temperaturas, además de mejorar las propiedades conductivas del humano primitivo una resistencia eléctrica capaz de resistir miles de voltios de fuerza.

3ro, factores de curación, resumiéndolo en la tierra anterior un ser fantástico de historietas tenía un poder similar sanar heridas de forma inmediata, si bien el nuestro no es tan inmediato unos minutos de descanso permitían a los soldados recuperarse de heridas que antes era imposible como las del sistema nervioso factor determinante para sobrevivir a ataques del tipo psíquico.

Cambios mínimos que permitieron al homo sapiens dar un fuerte pasó en la guerra, la población se había reducido a tan sólo un octavo de la población original de la noche de las estrellas rosa, el paso en la guerra más que el genocidio de los monstruos fue su respeto y el inicio de unos extraños lazos que empezaban unir a ambas especies- El profesor metió de nuevo los modelos y saco una figura detallada de Arceus y la puso en el centro de la mesa donde impartía su clase.

-26 años después de la aparición de esta "nueva raza de súper humanos ", se formo el nuevo mundo, la aparición de las bestias que originaron todo, los coloquialmente llamados Legendarios, hay diferentes legendarios y significados de ellos pero hubo quienes destacaron en esos momentos, la principal diferencia entre estos monstruos y los otros era que al igual que Mew había nacido del mismo dios. Sequías, Diluvios, Reforestación, Recreación de la atmosfera, todo se fue perfeccionando gracias a la mayoría de ellos y luego paso manipulación dimensional, uno de los científicos sobrevivientes nombro el proceso así llamo al viaje a través del espacio que llevo a la tierra a una expansión de 4 veces su tamaño. Las fisuras dimensionales fueron reparadas con facilidad, todo había sido un reinicio un nuevo diluvio donde Mew fue Noé; la guerra el diluvio y viaje interdimensional el arca. Los 4 titanes formaron los continentes y cada monstruo decidió un habitad la guerra en sí no había terminado pero todo auguraba que pronto terminaría.- Guardo de nuevo la figura de Arceus la gente en el salón seguía asombrada y regreso con una pokébola en su estado inactivo.

-Apuesto a que se preguntaran porque llamo monstruos a los Pokémon, bueno el término se acuño hasta la aparición de estos objetos, la aparición de la pokébola algo catalogado como milagroso, el verano de 2552, de la nada unos sujetos aparecieron se hacían llamar simplemente "artesanos" y presentaron esto- El profesor activo la pokébola que se hizo unas 4 veces más grande en su mano. –Al principio nadie creía en su utopía, convivir, entablar lazos, ser amigos de los Pokémon un eslogan sencillo pero absorbente "¡Atrápalos Ya!, los últimos meses las creaturas ya no atacaban ciudades y llegaban a mostrarse dóciles en los bosques un cambio de actitud de 180° de aquellas criaturas que sin piedad desmembraban humanos. Los artesanos siguieron promocionando con poco éxito hasta "el accidente Charizard". Un Charizard entró a una ciudad y unos guardias lo atacaron, el Charizard se molestó y empezó a atacar con lanzallamas los guardias mostraron resistencia y atacaron al Charizard, pero cuando uno intentó atacarlo con una lanza envuelta con agua mística alguien lo detuvo, fue un artesano, quien de una de las pokébolas saco un Blastoise ante el asombro de todos los que estaban en la plaza, el Blastoise empezó a atacar al Charizard antes de que el Charizard callera rendido el artesano lanzo una de esas esferas y al batirse por unos segundos el Charizard quedó atrapado, todos en la plaza aplaudieron al artesano las palabras que conmovieron e iniciaron la sociedad como la conocemos hoy, las palabras que culminaron oficialmente con la guerra "Todo fue gracias a mi Pokémon", los artesanos compartieron conocimientos de los que nadie tenía idea, como funcionaba y como fabricar una pokébola y las bases de la crianza pokémon- De la pokébola del profesor salió un Greninja que sonrió al profesor.

-Con la ayuda de los Pokémon la sociedad se reestructuro en cuestión de algunos años, la tecnología y las ciencias dieron un gran paso un paso que sin los Pokémon sería imposible, además de la unión, en la tierra pasada todos los seres humanos estaban separados por distintas barreras una de las principales el lenguaje que al llegar al mundo Pokémon fue eliminado hoy sólo existen dos lenguas la de los humanos y la Pokémon curiosamente ellos nos entienden a la perfección, verdad ¿Greninja?- el mencionada asintió con la cabeza -¿Alguna duda?- se levantaron varias manos entre los alumnos y asistentes del laboratorio.

-Muy bien tú el del fondo- El profesor señalo mientras rascaba su barba.

El estudiante de cabello blanco-Ehh usted mencionó que una de las diferencias entre los legendarios era que no habían nacido de Mew, ¿Cómo fue que Mew creo a los otros Pokémon?- El joven volvió a tomar asiento.

-Según los expertos el ADN/DNA de Mew contiene el código genético de cada especie, sin embargo ¿Era así desde el principio en la Noche de las Estrellas Rosas?, la respuesta es no, Los Mew que aparecieron esa noche sólo contenían su propio ADN/DNA, su misión era conocer todo tipo de criaturas, objetos, incluso seres metafísicos, crear un código genético con sus conocimientos o simplemente agregarles el PokGen a las creaturas que iba conociendo y por medio de telepatía lo fueron transmitiendo hasta el último Mew la excepción fue Mewtwo que fue un huevo de forma directa parido por Mew- Concluyó el profesor -¿Alguien Más? Mmm tú el de la segunda fila a la izquierda- señalo de nuevo

-¿Por qué los humanos no pueden ser capturados en una pokébola y por qué un Pokémon al ser capturado es obediente en la mayoría de los casos?- dijo de forma seria el chico.

-El pokégen en cuando la pokebóla entra en contacto con algo por cualquiera de sus superficies, ésta hace un reconocimiento genético en una milésima de segundo encuentra a su marcador, en el caso de ser Pokémon será positivo el destello blanco atrapara al Pokémon, los humanos carecemos del pokégen por lo que la pokébola nunca nos dejará entrar a un ser humano, la cuestión de obediencia es sencilla el respeto se gana en la batalla o a través de otras acciones los Pokémon tienen su orgullo después de todo, la obediencia es cuestión de la relación simbiótica que un entrenador puede llevar acabo con sus Pokémon- dijo el profesor de forma seria regresando a Greninja dentro de la Pokébola –Sí tú el de la derecha- seleccionó de nuevo a alguien.

-Del término de la gran guerra hasta la formación de la gran Federación Pokémon pasaron alrededor 500 años, ¿Cuál fue el motivo original de su formación?- Dijo interesado el joven.

-Bueno el hombre ha sido avaricioso por naturaleza, después de descubrir lo de la captura hombres "malos" intentaron usar a los Pokémon para dominar este mundo, varias guerras por territorio explotaron hasta que en el año 3000 se formó la Federación y con el apogeo de las batallas Pokémon todo se fue dando fácil- concluyó el profesor. –Vamos tú la de verde última pregunta- Apunto a una chica que desesperadamente levantaba la mano.

-Bien, etto ¿Cómo funciona la Pokébola y el sistema de almacenamiento Pokémon en la PC de los centros Pokémon?- culmino la chica.

-Pues en sí sigue siendo algo desconocido como se encoge al Pokémon sin casi ningún esfuerzo pero es eso el Pokémon se encoge a niveles asombrosos, muchos piensan que es una cárcel para ellos pero es por demás falso la pokébola reconoce el código genético y altera su interior para formar un habitad perfecto para la especie que captura, en cuanto al sistema de almacenamiento es un espacio al que la miniatura Pokémon tiene acceso a través de la computadora siendo sincero desconozco el mecanismo- dijo y le paso un libro a la señorita y termino. Todos salieron del aula y ahí estaba el joven de 12 años la espera había terminado.

-¿Profesor?- dijo el chico de test morena entrando al aula.

-¡Anubis has llegado!- dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba y daba un señal con las manos a una de sus asistentes, la chica apareció con una bandeja con 3 pokébolas –Y bien ¿Ya has decidido?-

-Sí elegiré a Frokie- El muchacho tomo la última pokébola y saco a la pequeña rana de agua.

-Fro- dijo el Pokémon al salir de la pokébola.

-A partir de ahora te llamarás Shinobi- Dijo y lo cargo en brazos al escuchar el nombre Shinobi simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

_**N/A pues hasta aquí termina el prólogo espero les haya interesado aunque sea un poco dudas sugerencias se las agradecería por review. Además necesito 4 líderes de gimnasio si se animaran sólo necesitaría una descripción física y de personalidad nombre y equipo que les gustaría tener busco uno tipo agua, fuego, planta y eléctrico de antemano gracias. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N continuación no tan impactante como el prólogo, pero espero les guste. **

Sobre cómo capturar un Pokémon ¡Velocidad! Torchic aparece

-Aquí tienes, 10 pokébolas y tu pokédex, recuerda que sin ella no puedes tener Pokémon es la identificación que te reconoce como entrenador- Dijo el profesor mientras le entregaba el kit básico para quienes reciben los principiantes su primer Pokémon al chico frente a él.

-Gracias por todo Profesor- El chico guardó todo en sus bolsillos. –Shinobi, regresa- el muchacho apuntó con la pokébola a la pequeña rana azul y un rayo rojo se proyectó contra él metiéndolo en la pequeña esfera rojiblanca.

El profesor observó al muchacho, no había sido el mejor de la clase, sin embargo, le daba cierta seguridad que sólo pocos chicos le daban al convertirse en entrenadores. –De nada, que tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje- el hombre alto, de cabello y barba canosa despidió al chico con una sonrisa.

Anubis se dirigió a su casa justo a dos cuadras del laboratorio del profesor Francesco Mogano, en pueblo Matiz, abrió la puerta y fue recibido por su madre, -Bienvenido, ¿cómo te fue con el profesor?- La mujer estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala, a sus pies una mochila preparada para su hijo y a un lado en el mismo sillón una caja con el logo de "Tenis Arcanine".

-Muy bien escuché una clase de historia y recibí esto, te presento a Shinobi- Anubis dejó caer la pokébola y Shinobi fue liberado.

-Fro-fro- Dijo el tipo agua como presentación.

-Es bastante lindo como en su tiempo lo fue el Greninja de tu padre- Musito la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Pokémon que se sonrojaba un poco.

- ¿Y la mochila y los tenis?- Anubis fingió demencia, pues él sabía que era un trato no escrito con su padre.

-Pues lo que necesitaras, algunos cambios de ropa, comida, medicamento y las 4 MT que te dejo tu padre, y los tenis que querías, este viaje es importante disfrútalo- Dijo entregándole todo a Anubis, -Tus hermanos están trabajando pero te dejaron ese obsequio en la mesa- Anubis se apresuró y tomo la caja en la mesa en el centro de la sala, la destapó un par de Ultraball y una Luxuryball, Anubis las guardo en un bolsillo en la mochila.

-Gracias, me inscribiré en la liga en el centro Pokémon del pueblo, después partiré por la ruta 23 hasta ciudad Forte y enfrentaré al líder de Gimnasio, etto llamaré cada tercer día hasta luego- Anubis se acercó para despedirse de su madre dándole un beso en la mejilla pero la mujer lo abrazó siendo el más chico de 4 hermanos era algo difícil para aquella mujer; pero así era el orden de las cosas. En el mundo Pokémon el jardín de niños integraba a los infantes a las sociedades y los iba introduciendo poco a poco con los Pokémon, en la primaria comenzaban con las cosas cotidianas y cosas más importantes como matemáticas, lenguaje, geografía, civismo y la pokéclase de los 6 años de edad hasta los 12, después junto al Pokémon inicial, ya fuera un regalo de un familiar o alguno de los 3 estándar que podrías recibir de un profesor de región iniciaba el viaje, después a los 15 es obligatorio presentar un examen y según la vocación reanudar tu educación en lo que más prefieras. Sus otros 3 hijos ya habían terminado esas etapas y eran profesionales de éxito, Anubis era el último por lo que ese abrazo significaba mucho, Anubis correspondió y salió de casa dando el primer paso en su aventura.

La visita al centro Pokémon, no era como si fuera la primera vez, había ido en clase y acompañado tanto a su padre como a sus hermanos con sus Pokémon. Lo que hacia especial, única esta ida era que por fin lo haría como entrenador y además se registraría como participante en la liga Pokémon de la región Sortis. Entro en el edificio y caminó hacia donde estaba la enfermera Joy que atendía la recepción. – ¡Anubis! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy?- dijo la enfermera con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.

Anubis sacó el pokédex y se lo entregó a la enfermera –Quiero registrarme en la liga- dijo tímidamente el chico, Joy tomó el dispositivo que sirve como identificación en varios sentidos y la colocó en la computadora de la recepción, unos segundos después la información apareció en la pantalla principal mostrando que el registro estaba completo. – Con eso quedo listo, mucha suerte- con esa frase Joy se despidió, Anubis simplemente se despidió y agradeció con las anos y salió corriendo del centro Pokémon rumbo a la ruta 23.

Y ahí estaba a las afueras del pueblo la entrada a la ruta 23 un camino directo a ciudad Forte sólo a unas 2 horas de caminata por una pradera y una pequeña zona boscosa era temprano, Anubis tenía planeado cruzar la ruta hasta el centro Pokémon que estaba justo en medio de la ruta, comer ahí e ir directo a ciudad Forte. Tras unos minutos de caminata un pequeño ruido llamó su atención, las hojas se movían pero cuando volteaba no alcanzaba a distinguir nada y de repente un pequeño Torchic se le puso al frente, el polluelo lo miraba con ojos que incitaban a desafiarlo, lo que era de llamar la atención era la cicatriz en forma de "X" en su frente, rascaba el suelo con una de sus patas, el reto era directo, Anubis puso una media sonrisa y miro a los ojos a Torchic, -Shinobi yo te elijo- Anubis aventó la pokébola a unos metros del Torchic y su Froakie apareció.

La rana azul se puso en posición al igual que el Torchic que sin pensarlo dos veces uso lanzallamas sobre Froakie, quien resistió el ataque, -Shinobi usa hidropulso- Shinobi lanzó unos aros de agua directo al Torchic, pero éste los esquivo con facilidad, Torchic se movía cada vez más rápido, -Aguanta Shinobi sólo sigue sus movimientos- Shinobi trataba de seguir a Torchic hasta que se lanzó directamente contra el con un ataque de picotazo –Ahora Shinobi usa bote- Shinobi dio un gran salto esquivando el picotazo a la perfección y luego un golpe directo contra Torchic, que después de recuperarse un poco se puso de pie de nuevo y atacó de nuevo con lanzallamas golpe directo de nuevo, Shinobi retrocedió un poco – Va hacia la izquierda anticípalo con ataque rápido y remata con hidropulso- con mucho esfuerzo Shinobi igualo la velocidad de Torchic y logro hacer contacto contra él, de nuevo lanzó los aros de agua pero Torchic los evito en el último segundo impulsándose con una garra que aún tenía sujeta al piso.

Los dos Pokémon respiraban agitados, -La única forma de disminuir su velocidad de forma considerable sería paralizándolo, pero Shinobi no puede conectar ataques por la misma velocidad, ¡Ya sé! La tierra está algo suelta quizá funcione- Shinobi esquivo varios ataques de picotazo y entonces las garras Torchic se iluminaron Shinobi no pudo hacer nada contra la cuchillada.

-Resiste Shinobi- el tipo agua se puso de pie –Muy bien acabemos con esto Shinobi usa hidropulso en el suelo bajo las patas de Torchic- Torchic pensó que era un ataque contra él y corrió resbalando en el lodo que se formo por el hidropulso, -Bien funcionó, usa hidropulso de nuevo ahora contra Torchic- Torchic uso ataque arena sobre Shinobi pateando el lodo que se había formado y desviando el hidropulso, -Es bastante listo, pero no importa, lo tienes de frente confía en mi usa lengüetazo justo al frente tuyo- Aún con los ojos llenos de lodo Shinobi lanzó su lengua y acertó, paralizando a Torchic en el momento.

-Bien es el momento- Sacó de sus bolsillo una de las Ultraball que sus hermanos le habían regalado, su mano temblaba un poco, recordó la escuela

_**Flasback**_

_-Cada Pokémon tiene cierta resistencia a entrar a una pokébola esa resistencia es calculable y a su opuesto se le conoce como ratio de captura, los estados como el envenenamiento y la parálisis pueden aumentar este número y facilitar la captura- El profesor de "Introducción al mundo Pokémon" o mejor conocida como la Pokéclase explicaba las bases para la captura en el grupo de Anubis, -Muy bien clase vayan al simulador- El simulador era una pequeña sala donde se libraban batallas virtuales y donde en este caso se practicaba la captura._

_-Recuerden las 3 bases: _

_Primero, dañar sin debilitar al Pokémon la pokébola no abrirá si el Pokémon está debilitado y el Pokémon saldrá fácilmente si aún tiene mucha energía._

_Segundo, las pokébolas pueden multiplicar el ratio de captura aunque su pokébola básica es de "X1" recuérdenlo en su viaje, la clase de pokébola la tuvieron la semana pasada._

_Y tercero, puntería si la pokébola no hace contacto con el Pokémon no abrirá sin importar que hagan así que suerte y a practicar- El profesor dejo a la clase en el aula de simulación._

_-El idiota de Anubis no atraparía ni a un Caterpie dormido, tiene tan mala puntería- Dijo Calvin burlándose de los dos intentos fallidos de Anubis en el simulador._

_-Tan siquiera no los debilito o pierdo contra ellos como otro perdedor- Respondió firme Anubis. Calvin quito la pokébola del simulador a Anubis quien ya tenía paralizado a un Bagon en el ante-penúltimo nivel de dificultad y dio justo en el blanco el Bagon quedo capturado._

_-De que sirve saber pelear un poco si siempre lanzas mal la pokébola- Kalvin se fue sin fijarse en el resultado de la captura._

_**Final Flashback.**_

-Tiene que ser exitosa ese Torchic es especial- Anubis tomó aire, y lanzó la pokébola que apenas y rozo la cresta de Torchic, lo suficiente como para capturarlo, la Ultraball tambaleo tres veces y un destello salió del centro. Los ojos de Anubis se abrieron como platos fue y recogió la pokébola, -Bien lo hicimos Shinobi- Tomo de los brazos al Froakie y empezó a dar vueltas, Froakie le sonrió pero estaba exhausto, -Gracias- Regreso a su pokébola a Shinobi y salió corriendo al centro Pokémon.

-Te llamaré Solari- dijo Anubis con la pokébola del Torchic en la mano. 

**A/N Sobra que lo diga, pero las batallas serán más al estilo del anime contando el lugar donde se desarrolle, la anatomía del Pokémon, más de 4 ataques, etc. Sigo buscando Líderes de Gimnasio en el cap anterior pueden ver los requisitos. De nuevo Gracias por leer hasta aquí.**


End file.
